Untamed
by giant-pixy
Summary: what would you do if your whole life was a lie? your family kept secrets from you that can save or end your life? find out what happens to Allison after she's been kidnapped and thrown into a home for crazy teens because of her parents past.
1. Captured

**Authors Note: Hey guys, please click the review at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas, please send them to me! Thanks**

**Chapter 1**

_**Captured**_

My name is Allison McAlister. I'm fifteen years old and a kidnap victim. I have no family, at least none that know I'm alive. I remember the day I was taken like it was yesterday.

"_Allison, come on! We want to be fashionably late not an hour late!" Lane was dragging me towards her boyfriend's car as I attempted to fix my hair before we got to the party._

_We arrived at the party ten minutes late, not many people were there yet; Lane and I went to get drinks. I was about to grab a soda when a total cutie handed me a drink. I had never seen him before, but I didn't care, he was hot. I smiled a thank you at him then chugged the drink. It tasted kind of funny, but I kept on guzzling it down. I was just happy that a guy was looking at me, not Lane for the first time._

_He grinned at me then pulled me away from Lane. He whispered in my ear saying, "Let's go some where…private." There was a hint of danger in his eyes that made him irresistible. Keep in mind that I'm not usually the kind of girl to go off with a total stranger, but I decided to make an exception just this once. _

_The world around me felt like it was spinning by the time we got to the front yard. I started to say that I didn't feel good when he kissed me. I felt my heart speed up. I knew that I should tell him to slow down a bit, but I felt so tired and dizzy I could barely stand. _

_When I started to fall over he very swiftly lifted me into his arms and carried me towards a car that I assumed to be his. I tried to say that we should go back to the party, but the words wouldn't come out. Once I realized what was happening it was too late. I was unconscious with a black bag over my head, my hands taped together, in the back of a stranger's car. _

That's all I remember from the day I was taken. Once the drugs had worn off, I woke up in a home for teens who seemed to have gone crazy. I have scars that start on the side of my neck and wrap around my body, and end twisted around my right ankle. The people who kidnapped me used a cattle prod to scar me.

The physiatrist at the home think that I gave my self the scars when I became angry. They don't know my real name or who my family is. When I was first taken, my parents went out looking for me and were killed in a car crash. I had a twin brother but he died when he was born. The rest of my relatives think I'm dead, if only that were the case.

Whenever I get angry, which happens a lot, I have a surge of adrenaline that causes me to do things that I can't stop. For example, I can't stop my self from throwing a large table across a room. It's like my anger takes over and nothing can stop me until my anger has ceased, which can take hours.

The doctors and physiatrists think that I just have rage problems and that I'm too dangerous to be out in public. Frankly, I think their bunch of idiots who are too stupid to know their right from their left, but what do I know? I'm just a teenage girl who can't control her anger. The doctors told me that I will always have the scars from the cattle prod. The scars have faded a little bit so they aren't as bold, but you can still easily see them.

The nurses and doctors at the home refer to me as patient number twelve. I told them that I couldn't remember my name other than that my first name starts with an 'A'. For awhile that was true, but eventually I was able to remember my full name, but no one knows it. All the other patients just call me A.

I share a room or cell with a girl named Mary. All she and the doctors know is that her first name is Mary. She likes fire, a lot. She's not dangerous or anything, thought some would argue otherwise. The room down the hall from us has two girls named Emily and Isabelle. Emily doesn't know her name, so she chose the first name she could think of which was Emily. Isabelle's full name is Isabelle Fountain; her father is one of the doctors. Emily thinks that she can see the future, and Isabelle, personally I think everything is wrong with her, but the doctors say that she has multiple personality disorder.

There are three guys at the home. One of them is about to be released and his name is Brad. The other two are brothers, not biologically though. They were in the foster care for awhile, but then they were taken here. No one knows why their here. One of them, Derek, is pretty intimidating, and we know something is wrong with him but we don't know what. Then there's his 'brother' Blake, he seems perfectly normal. Then again, my definition of normal may be different from yours.

Every day, we all have an hour session with the physiatrist Mr. Marvin. Isabelle loves him, because he allows for her to have extra medication whenever she wants it. No one else likes him, because he makes you feel ashamed of whom you are, even though all the problems we have we have no control over.

I've been at the Lincoln Home for a week and a half now. I'm the newest 'member' of the loony bin. Everyone thinks I'm eighteen or older because of how I look. I'm five foot ten inches tall and I may be still growing. Mary likes to say that I've been blessed with boobs, I find it annoying. I don't have huge boobs, but compared to the girls at the Lincoln Home my boobs are more than huge.

On my first day at the home Isabelle told everyone that I think I have super human strength, which I don't, I just get an adrenaline rush. That seemed to get Blake's attention. Blake was cute and he actually talked to me. Guys at my old school only spoke to me if they were trying to get in bed with my friend Lane.

Before I was kidnapped I was only five feet four inches, flat chest, no muscle, and not a lot of anger. That changed very quickly once I was kidnapped. The doctors whose names, no one knows tell me that I just hit puberty later than others. I think that's a load of bull crap, but I'm not going to be the one to tell them. Something changed in me after I was kidnapped, I'm not sure what exactly changed, or how it was changed; all I know is that I changed big time and it had nothing to do with puberty.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Disappearing Act

**A/N: Hey guys please review and tell me what you think!**

_**Disappearing Act**_

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day that Brad was supposed to go home to his family. Mary and I got up earlier than usual so we could say good bye to Brad before he left to go home. _Home_, home seemed so foreign to me now, something so far away, and so out of reach. Brad was lucky, he's been at the Lincoln Home for two months and now he gets to leave. We were all happy for him, but we also envied him. The rest of us were left at the home with no future and no family.

Mary and I walked down to the dining room and grabbed some breakfast. We were about to sit down when we heard two nurses whispering to each other.

"Mr. Marvin won't tell me what's going on. Brad was such a good boy; he wouldn't just run off the day he was to go home." Said a nurse with rosy cheeks. The other nurse shook her head and muttered, "What happens when his parents arrive? What will we do? Do we just tell them that their son has disappeared?"

Mary and I froze where we stood. We didn't move or speak until the two nurses had walked away. Neither of us seemed to be able to come to terms with the fact that Brad was gone. The only thing I could think of was that he was supposed to go home today. Brad wouldn't just run away without a good reason.

Mary and I ate our breakfast in silence. When all the others came in we whispered to them what we heard from the nurses. Isabelle of course, didn't care, but everyone else was worried. Derek and Blake seemed to be the most worried out of everyone. Derek tried to hide that he was worried, but I could see it radiating off of him.

While I finished eating my breakfast I thought about Derek. He was so rude to everyone but Blake. He hardly ever spoke and when he did, his words were cruel and full of disgust. The only time if ever looked at anyone, it was more of a glare. The only time I've seen him be kind was when he was talking with Blake outside when no one was around. Derek was a mystery and a jerk. On my first day at the home I asked him where the girl's hall was and he just grunted and walked away. Of course that made me angry. I ended up throwing a desk that weighed much more than me across the room. Mr. Marvin wasn't happy with me.

I went up to my room with Mary once we had finished eating to get ready for classes. I looked in the mirror and saw my mother. I didn't literally see my mother; I just look exactly like her, pale skin, freckles, strawberry blonde hair, tall, and skinny. The only major difference was that I had blue eyes, lots of muscle, and a tiny nose while she had green eyes, not a lot of muscle, and a normal nose. Everything else was pretty much the same.

As I looked into my reflection anger started to grow inside of me. I tried to keep it down, but it was too much for me yet again. I didn't want to hurt Mary so I ran down the girl's hall and out the back door and into the back yard. There were alarms and fences everywhere at the home. That just seemed to make me more and more angry. I felt like I was being treated like an animal, caged and not trusted.

My breathing began to turn into a loud growl. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my breathing steady, but it was no use. The adrenaline rushed through my veins. The muscles in my body seemed to expand. I sprinted forward; I ran right at the basketball hoop. I through my arms around it and picked it up and threw it across the yard. It wasn't some small plastic little kid hoop, it was a big metal basketball hoop.

I was trying so hard not to scream out in anger. I used all my strength to keep me from throwing anything else, but it was no use. I was down on my knees holding on to tuffs of grass. I could still feel my muscles expanding, it hurt like hell. I stood up and growled when I heard something running towards me from behind. Before I could turn around someone had tackled me. I tried to throw them off of me, but they were too strong. The two people lifted me and pinned me against the stone wall hissing at me to be quiet.

A familiar voice started to whisper into my ear saying, "Try to relax, you don't want the nurses or anyone seeing you like this. If they see you they'll lock you up." I quickly turned my head around to see who was trying to tell me what to do. It was Blake and Derek.

"Get the hell off of me" I hissed. My anger had gone down some, but it was still there. Adrenaline was still rushing through me, my muscles were still growing, and everything still hurt.

"Blake, their gone; let go of her, she needs to let it out. Trust me." Derek was speaking now. There was a glint of sympathy in his eyes that disappeared quickly. Blake nodded was releasing his grip on me when I threw him off of me. He landed next to the basketball hoop in a pile of dirt.

I growled at him then turned my attention to Derek who was getting ready to charge me. I readied myself right in time. Derek lunged at me, but I was faster. I jumped to the side threw myself against him. Derek quickly threw me off of him; I landed in a heap against the stone wall.

I stood up ready for a fight when my muscles started to expand again, but this time with more force. I immediately crumpled back onto the ground. I stopped growling and started to whimper in pain. I curled myself into a ball and tried to make my muscles stop. The pain just got worse and worse with every second.

I heard Blake mutter "Shit, is she changing?" I opened me eyes wide to see that Blake was leaning over me with Derek standing off to the side. I knew they could see that I was terrified about what was happening to me. Blake took a step back when I started kicking my legs a bit. Derek's expression didn't change, "Her body's trying to change, but it's not going to happen yet. Run inside quietly and get some water and a towel."

Blake ran off to get the stuff while I lay on the ground whimpering and gasping for air. Derek started to turn away when I threw my arms out towards him. He saw the look of despair in my eyes and how scared I was. He hesitated then kept walking away. I lowered my arms and the pain over to took me again. I looked back over at Derek hoping he would come back when I saw that he was putting the basketball hoop back. I looked down at my arms and saw something moving beneath my skin. My muscles were moving and expanding so quickly that I could see it.

Blake came back and draped a wet towel over my forehead and put a bottle of water down next to me. When it finally seemed like it was over, I had one last muscle spasm and ended up throwing up in the bushes. Blake looked pained when he saw me lying on the ground, but Derek showed no emotion at all. Once I had regained my strength I sipped some water and stood up. I quickly walked inside without even looking at Blake or Derek.

When I arrived in my room Mary told me that Brad's parents had come and are talking with Mr. Marvin in his office. Mary looked over at me and said, "You look like you just wrestled a gorilla." I grunted in response and took a shower.

As I was in the shower Blake and Derek spoke outside in private.

"Derek, what happened to her?" Blake had been hounding Derek with questions ever since he saw what happened to me. Derek stared down at his hands and muttered, "I don't know…I've never heard of someone like us getting so close to changing then going back to normal…"

Derek and Blake talked about me for hours. I would never have been able to guess what I had in store for myself…

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Envy

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you like it so far! Please review!**

_**Envy**_

**Chapter 3**

I didn't speak to Derek or Blake at all during class, all I did was stare at the teachers wig sliding off of her head. It felt like class would never end.

When it was time for lunch Blake pulled me aside and whispered to me, "Are you okay?" I could see the worry in his eyes. Al I managed to say was, "Why wouldn't I be fine?" Then I walked away with my head held high even though the thing I wanted most was to drop to the floor and cry. I didn't need anyone pitying me; not now, not ever so I refused to allow myself to cry.

The nurses were looking at me and Derek funny. I wasn't sure why, but it was starting to annoy me. I could feel my anger starting to come up so I walked up to the two nurses watching me and said in a cold tone, "Is there something you would like to say to me?"

The nurses shuffled their feet and said no. I stood there with my anger rising and said in the same tone as before, "Then I would appreciate it if you would stop watching me." The nurses looked stunned, but I didn't care.

I walked back over to my table and sat down. Emily turned to me and whispered, "Umm…A? Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" I could tell that whatever Emily wanted to tell me had been eating away at her. I nodded then stood up with her and walked outside.

"I've seen the way the nurses are looking at you and Derek ever since Brad disappeared. I over heard the nurses talking; they really need to learn how to whisper. Anyways, they seem to think that you and Derek had something to do with Brad leaving." Neither of us said anything for a second.

I could feel my anger coming right back so I took a few steps away from Emily. She tried to walk towards me but I shook my head and said, "It's best if you don't come to close to me. What else did you hear?"

"Well, they said that they think that you and Derek were mad at Brad because he got to leave but you guys couldn't. They think that you envied Brad enough to well…kill him or make him disappear." I could see how hard it was for Emily to tell me this, but I knew that there was more she wanted to say. I took a deep breath and told her tell me everything she knew.

"I had another dream." Emily has dreams that show her the future; well at least she thinks that they do. "I saw Brad. He was running, fast. He seemed to be fading in and out of my dream, I guess you could say it was a glitch, but I don't know. He looked scared, like someone was chasing him, like he was in danger…"

Emily knew that I wasn't the one who made Brad disappear, but the nurses did; that definitely was not good. When I saw how scared Emily was because of her dream and what the nurses were saying, it made me angry. I'm one of those people who don't like it when their friends are scared because of someone else.

"Emily, go inside. Get Blake. Once you tell Blake to come out here, go inside, and don't come back out here for awhile." I turned away from Emily and leaned against the stone wall. Emily hesitated then ran inside.

Blake came running towards me with the same worried look as before. "Is it happening again?" He asked me this in a quiet way that made me think that he actually cared, unlike Derek who turned his back on me.

"Yea, but why? Why is this happening? It seems like every time I get the slightest bit angry this is what happens. I used to never get angry, but then he took me, and everything changed…It hurts…it hurts so much…" I couldn't keep talking I had to stop because my whole body hurt too much. I whimpered as my body shook and expanded. Blake was just as scared as I was.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get Derek." He stood and started to walk away but quickly said, "Please, don't go. I…I'm afraid to be alone…I don't know what's happening to me. Anyways, Derek doesn't care." Blake looked down at me and decided to stay with me until it was all over.

My whole body felt different once the muscle spasms ceased. I looked over at Blake and said, "Do you know what's happening to me?" Blake lowered his eyes and seemed to be thinking really hard when it started again.

My body started to shake, my voice quivered when I tried to speak, tears were streaming down my cheeks; everything hurt. Suddenly, my scars started to burn. I couldn't hold it in any more. I let out a shrill scream; I rolled up my pant leg and looked down at my scars. Blood was trickling down my body from my scars. The scars seemed to be glowing, but I just kept telling myself that it was my imagination.

All Blake could do was stare at my scars, he was petrified. It went on for another hour. When it finally stopped, neither of us said anything. I was the one who broke the unbearable silence. "Blake, what's happening to me?"

Blake lifted his eyes to mine; he had tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, and what he next made me laugh on the outside and cry on the inside…

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Lies

**A/N: I'm glad you all like my story! Please review!**

_**Lies**_

**Chapter 4**

"Your twin brother…he's alive." Blake looked serious when he said this to me, but he was lying, he had to be. I laughed and said, "Yea right, next you'll be telling me that assassins went after my parents!" Blake looked at his hands and whispered, "Well…not…assassins exactly…"

I sat where I was and just looked at Blake. "It took me so long to convince myself that it wasn't my fault that my parents died. Every day I look in the mirror and see my dead mother in my own reflection. You have a lot of nerve saying al this crap to me Blake, a lot of nerve." I was so hurt from Blake's words that I ran in side.

I sat on my bed until Mary came in and said, "Hey A, it's your turn to do the laundry. Are you okay?" Mary came and sat down next to me. I could tell she wanted to help me, but no one could. I didn't even know what was happening to me. I turned away from Mary and said, "I'm fine, but thanks." I stood up and walked out of our room.

Every day after classes everyone had different chores they had to do. My chore for the day was laundry. I usually hate having to do laundry, because I'm away from everyone, but today I was grateful to be away.

When I reached the laundry room I started to work straight away. When I was half way through the laundry someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Derek. "Oh, it's you; what do you want?" I was still upset with him and Blake.

"What did you say to Blake that him so upset? What did you do?" Derek was looking at me with accusing eyes as he said this to me.

"I didn't do anything to him." Oddly enough, I wasn't angry, I was just sad. I didn't feel the erg to throw the washing machine against the wall, which is always a good sign.

"You had to have done something! He's been moping around ever since you and him were outside. What the hell happened?"

I turned abruptly to Derek and said, "So now you care? Now you want to know? Well guess what, I was laying on the ground like this morning, but it was worse, not that you would care about that. When it was over Blake said that my dead twin brother is alive, and that someone killed my parents. You have no idea how guilty I felt when I saw on the news that my parents had died; I was told it was an accident. When he told me that they were murdered, it hurt. All the guilt has come back because of what Blake said to me today."

I turned away from Derek so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears in my eyes. Derek didn't care about me or what I've been through; he just cared about why Blake has been moping around. Blake told me that basically everything that I hold close to my heart has been a lie. That's not something you want to hear, ever.

Derek left silently while my back was turned to him. I was thankful that he had left. A few minutes after Derek and I spoke, I started to cry. I didn't even know my twins name…my parents saw me looking at a picture of a boy. They said he was my twin, but he died a little while after he was born. That was all they ever told me about him. For all I knew, he could actually be alive…

The tears kept coming, never slowing. I leaned my forehead against the cool wall and tried to steady my breathing. I thought to myself saying, _I have to figure out what's going on with me and why Blake thinks my twin is alive. I have to find out the truth about my family one way or another…_

Once I finished the laundry I went outside with my journal and iPod. I put in my head phones and turned on Eminem while I wrote in my journal.

_My body screams out in protest as my muscles expand and grow_

_Tears stream down my pale complexion_

_Every part of my body yearns to find the truth_

_But there is a part of me that is afraid of what the truth holds for me_

_I don't know who to trust, who to believe_

_What I want most is to go home and sleep for days, but that'll never happen_

_Was it my fault that my parents died in such a tragic way?_

_Was it my fault that my twin brother died?_

_Is he even dead? Am I even alive?_

_Everything I know seems to be made from lies. _

_The lies swarm around me_

_Tease me and taunt me every second_

_My world seems to be unraveling before my eyes_

_My scars are a reminder of who I am_

_I am a lone, crazy, hurt…changed_

_What's happening to me? Why is this happening?_

_Why?_

I lifted my head up from my journal to find Derek and Blake walking towards me. I sighed and turned my head away from their disapproving looks. No matter where I hid, they always seemed to find me.

Blake sat down next to me while Derek loomed above me. Derek no longer intimidated me, he just annoyed me.

"A, I shouldn't have told you about your family the way I did. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I wasn't thinking right; all I could see was the hurt in your eyes…I just wanted to help." As Blake said this to me Derek fidgeted with the hem of his over sized shirt.

I looked back and forth between Blake and Derek as I said, "Tell me what you know; I want to know everything. I won't like it, but I need to know what's going on."

They both nodded in agreement and told me what they knew.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. The Past Revealed

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad that you like my story! : ). Please review!**

_**The Past Revealed**_

**Chapter 5**

Even after they told me about my parents past, about my past, I still wanted to run off to my parents and hide with them comforting me. I said nothing while they explained everything that they could. I still had questions about what was happening to me and how they came to know about parts of my life, that I didn't even know about; but I decided those questions could wait.

I took a deep breath and said, "Could you explain it one more time for me?" Blake smiled softly while Derek just grunted.

Blake started to speak again in the same quiet voice as before so that no one would hear us. "You're parents used to work for an organization called the Link; they genetically alerter kids when the kids are first born. The child, or patient, doesn't know that they have been genetically altered; they only start to notice something is different about them when they hit puberty. Your parents tried to get out of the Link group, but the other in the group didn't want them to leave. Your parents took you and your twin far away from the Link, but it was no use.

"The group found your brother and took him; your parents assumed that he was killed, but he wasn't. The group wasn't able to find you for years, but when you turned fifteen they found you. The group came up with a plan to get you back; they hired a guy to kidnap you. The guy they hired became obsessed with you; he didn't care about getting you back to the Link group anymore, he wanted you for himself. When he took you he was afraid that you would be taken from him and that you would never remember him; that's when he decided to scar you so you wouldn't forget him."

Blake paused when he saw that I was tracing my scars on my leg. I nodded for him to go on, so he did.

"The Link found him hiding you, so they killed him and took you to the Lincoln home. The Link owns the Lincoln home, but as far as we know, the only people who know that all of us are part of the Link's experiment are the doctors. Your parents went looking for you when you were first taken. It was in no way your fault A that they died. The Link group was angry with your parents so they had them killed."

I could tell that was all Blake wanted to tell me, but I had to know more. "What did they change in each patient?"

Blake sighed and looked over to Derek for help. Derek walked over and started to explain. "Link changed different things in each of us; so some of us may have similar 'abilities', but none are the same."

"So what's happening to me?" I was scared about their answer but I had to know.

"You are, well originally you were supposed to be a half demon that would evolve into an animal…but they messed up. You're still a half demon, but you don't seem to be able to turn in to whatever animal they chose for you…"

At that point my anger was coming at full strength. "So they decided it would be fun to genetically alter me, but they screw up. Then they have been kidnapped and tortured for their own entertainment. Then to top it off, they kill my parents and send me here." I slowly started to stand up as I spoke. I could see Derek pulling Blake a few yards away from me.

I sprinted towards the door. I planned on ripping the doctors to shreds but Derek jumped forward and held me.

I could feel Derek's heart pounding while he said "You'll get your revenge, but not now."

He let go of me when I started to shake. I whispered, "Please, no….not now" but it didn't matter that I didn't want it to happen. I immediately fell to the ground as my muscles expanded underneath my skin.

I whimpered again as I lay in a heap on the ground. Derek ignored me and went back inside. Blake looked back and forth between me and the door Derek had gone through.

Blake quickly jogged over to me and said, "I'm sorry A, but I have to go to Derek. We'll talk later." Then he ran off in the direction that Derek had gone.

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard someone opening the door that led outside to where I was. I tried to pull myself closer to the bushes to hide myself, but it hurt to much.

"A!" I saw Mary and Emily running toward me with worried looks on their faces. "Did they fucking leave you here while your body is trying to fucking change!" I could tell that they were both angry. I was shocked to hear Mary cuss; I had always imagined her as the perfect Christian daughter, boy was I wrong.

"Emily, go inside and tell Derek and Blake to get their asses out here right now!" Mary was furious. Once Emily had gone inside to get the guys Mary sat down next to me.

"A, I'm so sorry, I wish I could help. Blake told me that he and Derek were going to tell you about everything." Mary didn't come to close to me and I wondered why until I saw that the grass she was sitting on around her was singed.

"I would hold your hand and pat your back for you, but I don't want to burn you. I get like this when I get angry; kind of like how you get super human strength when you get angry." Mary was smiling down at me when Emily came back outside pulling Derek and Blake by their ears.

Mary stood up and slapped both of them across the face. They both had an imprint of her hand on their faces where she had burned them.

"How dare you leave her when she's going through this much pain! Derek, I get that you're angry that she's already starting to change and your not, but that is no excuse for leaving her out here. And Blake, you have absolutely no excuse other than that you're a coward!" Mary was trying not to yell but it was no use.

Once my body had stopped trying to change I stood up and wobbly walked over to them.

"Derek, I would rather not have to change, at least not now. The pain is unbearable; if I could, would transfer what ever it is that's making me change over to you. Thanks for all of your help." Then I walked inside and went straight to my room so I could sleep.

After I had a nap, I had to go see Mr. Marvin for my hour session. Yippy!

Mr. Marvin's office was covered of pictures of him holding a cat; he was absolutely obsessed with cats. I find cats revolting, I'm a dog person.

"Hello, how have you been feeling lately?" Mr. Marvin always asked the same questions when I went for my sessions.

"The usual." Since asked the same questions, I answered the same way each time.

"Have you been getting angry lately?"

"Yup"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope"

That was all we would say to each other during our sessions. The rest of the time he would just watch me like I was a bomb that could explode any second. He's never liked me and I've never liked him. He even likes _Derek _more then he likes me, which isn't very common.

I didn't know why he hated me so much so I decided to break the silence and ask, "So Mr. Marvin, why do you hate me with such a passion? No need to deny it."

Mr. Marvin just sat there and looked at me with his cold gray eyes. "I don't believe that concerns you." He had his nose stuck up in the air like he thought he was better then me.

"First of all, it does concern me considering how you focus all of your hatred and bitterness on me. Second, don't make me mad." the second part of what I said seemed to have caught his attention.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, are you scared? Remember, I'm just a stupid girl who has anger problems and hit puberty late. Anyways, I told you not to make me mad because once I'm mad, there's no telling what I'll do." Since he always unloaded his hatred on to me, I was doing it to him.

"Why would I be scared?" It was obvious he was scared. He was clutching his stuffed cat like it was the one thing that would save him.

"Because my first day here I threw a desk that weighs much more than I do across the room and it shattered. Oh, and by the way, I don't think your precious kitty cat can save you, so you might as well release your death grip on it." I was enjoying this so much. I couldn't help but smile when his face turned purple.

"Go to your room and think about what you've said to me. You need to learn to respect your elders."

"You're not my mother or my father; they are the only 'elders' I respect. They died trying to save me. Have a nice day Mr. Marvin." Then I marched right out of his office before he could drug me.

When I stepped out of his office I saw Mary, Emily, Blake, and Derek huddled close to the door. I could tell that they were trying eavesdrop on my session with Mr. Marvin, but I didn't care. I just smiled at them and said, "Well that was fun"

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it, please review!**


	6. Transfer

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked my last chapter, please review!**

_**Transfer**_

**Chapter 6**

I could hear Emily asking for me to slow down and just breathe, but I didn't feel like taking a breather.

As I was going into the kitchen Isabelle came out and stood in the door way so I couldn't get into the kitchen. "Isabelle, could you move over?"

"Nope" Isabelle just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone saw me as a little girl who didn't stand up for herself and was a total goody-two-shoe. I was in the mood for a change.

"Isabelle, move over, it's not hard."

"Well I don't want to move over. Why don't you go ask your boyfriend _Blake_ to get you something from the kitchen? I've seen the way he looks at you; he seems to think that you're special. Well, in a way you are special."

I just smiled at Isabelle and said once more, "Isabelle. Move over. I'm trying hard not to loose my temper."

She just laughed and said, "You won't hurt me, your too afraid of me to do anything." Now she was really pissing me off, I only put up with her because I didn't want to spend the rest of my time at the home fighting with Isabelle, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be at the home much longer, because of my conversation with Mr. Marvin.

I got right in Isabelle's face and said, "You think that I'm afraid of you? Do you honestly think that anyone here is afraid of you? The only reason Mr. Marvin gives you all the drugs you want, is because he thinks that if he gives you the drugs, that you might give him something in return."

Isabelle just stood there with a look of awe on her face. So instead of actually saying something intelligent, she just used some creative cuss words and stomped off.

After I finished eating a small snack I walked into the library and found Derek sitting down playing a video game. I walked over to him and sat down.

"You know, if you say something like that to Mr. Marvin again he's going to have you transferred some place else." Derek didn't even look up from his video game when he said this to me.

"Well hello to you too. What happened with Brad other than the fact that he ran off?" Derek paused his video game and turned to me.

"He was part of the Link experiment; he ran away because he knew that as soon as he was allowed to go home all hell would break loose. His parents know that the doctors want to keep Brad to study him. His parents were willing to give him to the Link for the right price. Brad knew all of this so the day he was supposed to go home with his parents, he ran away. Blake and I want to go look for him, but -shit…"

"What?"

"I lost the game." Derek looked so disappointed that he had lost the video game that it made me laugh. Derek looked up in surprise when he heard me laugh then he went back to scowling.

I could feel a tingle under my skin and it felt like my insides were burning. I only had that feeling when my body was going to try and change again. I grumbled and muttered, "Shit…this is the third time today…"

I turned to Derek and said, "I have to get outside." Derek looked confused, "Why do you have to go outside? The nurses are outside right now anyways." I gave Derek a look that said dude-how-stupid-can-you-get! Derek finally understood what I was trying to say and whispered, "Go over to the nurse over there that you're coming to my room for math tutoring."

I looked at Derek and was about to protest when he said, "You're going to have to trust me." I nodded and walked over to the nurse and asked if I could go to Derek's room for math, she immediately said yes.

I walked back over to Derek and told him that I could go, all he did was grunt and start walking to his room. Derek and I had just gotten to his room when Blake came running. At first when he saw me he just gave me a confused look then shook his head and started saying, "I just head Mr. Marvin and a doctor talking." He turned to me and said, "They're planning on sending you away."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'll update soon. Please review!**


	7. The Hunt Begins

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**The Hunt Begins**_

**Chapter 7**

None of us spoke for what felt like hours. My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure that Derek and Blake could hear it. Right when Blake was going to say something, I sprinted from their room. I ran all the way to my own room and started packing my bag.

_There is no way in hell they're taking me again. _

I grabbed all the essentials including every bit of my money my parents had and all of my own money. I wanted to tell Mary I was leaving, but I knew she would want to come along.

It was dark outside and dinner was about to be served. I had seen the nurses putting the alarm codes in so much that I had been able to figure out the codes for me to slip into the night without being noticed. I quickly and silently headed down stairs to go out the back door. I was just about to finish putting the codes in when Emily ran over to me.

"Let me come with you." Emily's eyes pleaded with me, but I turned my back to her and whispered, "I'm sorry" then I ran off into the darkness alone while Emily stood at the door with tears in her eyes.

I was almost out of town when I saw two figures approaching me from a dark alley. I looked around for a place to hide, but there weren't any. So instead I stood my ground.

The two men coming towards me were drunk and were whistling at me. One of them said things like, "Hey babe, ready to have my baby's?" I wasn't angry about what they were saying I was annoyed so I decided that I was going to go and have some fun with them.

I started walking towards them with my hips swinging side to side. At first I could see how surprised they were that I was actually going to them, but then they were all happy and smiling.

I slowly and deliberately went over to the guy who asked if I wanted to have his kids. I pressed my body against his and started to twirl his hair with my fingers. I smiled at him then put my hands on his shoulders to keep me balanced while I kneed him in the nuts. He immediately fell over; his friend scampered off in the other direction as soon as I looked at him.

I bent down to the guy who was now lying in the dirt holding his crotch. I whispered into his ear saying, "No one in their right mind would ever want to have your baby's. Keep that in mind the next time you hit on a fifteen year old. You hear me scum bag?" The guy groaned which I took as a yes. I stood and walked away, leaving him in the dirt.

_Well that was fun._

Back at the Lincoln Home, all hell had broken loose. All the doctors and nurses were trying to find me; while all the other 'patients' were locked in their rooms.

"Derek, we have to find her and help her. We can't just leave her out there on her own. What if her body tries to change again? What if someone recognizes her?" Blake tried to convince Derek into going out to find me, but Derek refused.

"If she wants to put her self in danger, that's her choice." Derek's tone was low and strong.

"She ran off because of what _we_ told her Derek! She left just like Brad; Brad knew that the Link wasn't just going to let him go home. Both of them knew that they had to run. The doctors screwed up on both A and Brad, neither of them knew what was going to happen to them when they ran, but they knew that they had to try. Emily spoke to A when she was leaving. Emily told me that A looked determined and out for revenge. That's not a good combination for someone whose body refuses to fully change."

Blake decided that if Derek still refused to go help Brad and A, that he would leave with Mary and Emily.

During the night I found an abandoned where house and slept there for the night. The building was run down and smelled of rotten fish. I had to climb up the side of the building to get to a window so I could get inside. In the process some of the stitches I got for my scars had come loose and caused the scars to bleed.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of feet hitting the pavement right outside of the door to the room I was staying in at the where house. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my stuff; I quickly looked out the window and saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet. There were people outside who would see me climbing out the window so I hid behind a wooden crate and waited for the people to enter my room.

"Are you sure this was the building you saw in your dream?" _Blake!_ I looked around the other side of the crate to see Mary, Emily, and Blake standing next to each other.

I crawled out of my hiding place and said, "What are you guys doing here?" Emily let out a little squeal then ran over to me. She was about to give me a hug when she saw that I was in a sports bra and shorts. No one had ever seen my scars except for the scars on my ankles and wrists.

Mary rushed over to me and said, "You're bleeding!" Emily still just stood there looking at my scars with Blake next to her. Both Blake and Emily had looks in their eyes that said that they would pity me for ever.

I scrambled to pull on a shirt and a pair of oversized sweat pants. Blake and Emily came out of their trance once I had my scars covered. Mary was excitedly telling me about their great adventure and how they broke out of the home while I looked in my bag for my gauze so I could wrap up my scars.

"Umm…I have to put gauze around my scars. I pulled some stitches by accident last night. Emily and Blake, if you two could wait outside the door that would be great. Mary, could you help me?" Blake and Emily looked thankful for not having to see my scars again. Mary immediately rushed the two of them out of the room.

"What all happened last night?" Mary seemed worried about how exactly I pulled my stitches so I explained everything that happened. She laughed when I told her about the guys in the alley, and scolded me for being so stupid when I told her about how I climbed up the side of the building.

"Umm…so where's Derek? Didn't he come with you guys?" When I said this to Mary a sad look appeared on her face.

"Derek refused to come. He said that it was your choice to leave and that we were safest at the home…I'm sorry A, I know you like him and all but-"

"What? I don't like him!" I was shocked at the idea of liking Derek, especially with the way he acted around me. Mary laughed then finished helping me wrap the gauze around my scars.

When Emily and Blake came back in the room I said, "You guys look really tired. Sleep in here, you'll be safe. Last night I spent hours searching this building and the area around it. I'm going to go outside for a little while." Mary tried to protest but eventually agreed that they were all tired.

Once the all fell asleep I went into another room and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a black fitted t-shirt. If my scars started to bleed again, I didn't want anyone to be able to notice so I had to wear all black. I left my hair down so that it would cover the scars on the side of my neck.

I looked around outside and didn't see anyone so I climbed back out the window like last time. When I dropped to the ground I decided that I needed to talk to Derek. I had gotten even stronger and faster over the night. Every time my body changed, my hair grew about two inches. My hair now reached my lower back.

I ran over to the Lincoln Home and waited outside until Derek came out side. After I waited for about thirty minutes I remembered that Derek didn't come outside until it was a couple hours before dinner so I ran a bit farther and found a small park.

I sat on the swing and thought about everything that was happening to me.

_So I'm a half demon…that means one of my parents had to have been a demon. Huh. That's a funny thought, one of my parents was a demon…What about my twin? I don't even know his name…_

A sound behind me interrupted my thoughts. It was a growl; I had heard growls like that before come out of me.

_Well shit…If they can growl like me…awe shit!_

I quickly turned around to see two people; one girl and one guy. The girl was growling at me while the guy just laughed. They looked to be a little bit older than me, but not much.

"Hey there pup, what are you doing in my territory?" The guy said this to me in the same low tone that Derek used with me when he was mad at me.

"Pup? Did you just call me 'pup'?" I was utterly confused. Why in the world did he call me pup?

"I sure did; my girl here is goanna teach you a lesson." As he said this he kissed the neck of the girl.

"Wait, before you have your girl friend here attacks me, why did you call me pup?" I wasn't worried about the girl yet, I just wanted to know why he called me pup.

"Oh…so you don't know yet? You're a wolf, and so are we. This is my territory pup." He kissed the girl again and she immediately threw her self at me. When she jumped into the air she turned into a wolf.

_SHE'S A FRICKING WOLF! A WOLF! SHITY MCSHIT SHIT!_

She sunk her wolf teeth into my calf; that made me angry as hell! My muscles started to move around again but this time with more force. The sun was just starting to come up when I let out a loud howl.

The girl and guy didn't move, I don't think they were even moving. The guy looked at me in horror while the girl started to growl at me again.

_Why are they looking at me like that? I feel funny…_ I looked over to my right and saw my reflection in a puddle.

_Well shit! I'm a mother fricking wolf too! Yay! I finally changed! But how come I look different from the other girl wolf?_

The girl lunged at me and in one swift movement I leaped into the air and landed right in front of the guy. I tilted my head and looked at the guy. _Everything looks different from these eyes._

The guy just stood there and muttered, "You're…you're…a werewolf?"

When I grunted at what he said he ran off with the girl back in human form limping after him.

_So that's what I am, a werewolf. That's new._

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. The New Girl

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you all like my story! Please review! (Parts that are ****underlined ****and **_**italicized**_** are parts that are being spoken **_**by one wolf to another wolf**_**. But parts that are just **_**italicized**_** are just Allison's **_**thoughts**_**.)**

_**Changed**_

**Chapter 8**

Once the guy and girl had run off I tried to run. My legs kept slipping out from underneath me and once I did run forward I had trouble stopping.

For a minute I just stood where I was and looked at my legs and wished that they would just do what I wanted and allow me to run.

_Okay, you can do this. Just run, one foot in front of the other._

Although, as soon as I tried to run and fell over onto my side. I grunted and tried again. I froze in my position when I smelled something funny.

I turned around to see another oversized wolf watching me. I made a noise that was supposed to sound like _shit! _but came out sounding like a gurgle since I was still in where wolf form. The other where wolf grumbled, I assumed that the grumble was a laugh, but you never know.

(other wolf)_ It took me awhile to figure it out too. I changed last night for the first time. Don't think about what your doing, just run._

(Allison)_ I can hear you…I CAN HEAR YOU? HOW CAN I HEAR YOU? WHAT THE FRICK! WHY CAN I HEAR YOU! OH LORD, I'M GOING CRAZY!_

(other wolf) _You can hear me and I can hear you because we're both where wolves. You don't have to freak out. Do you happen to know how we change back? I have a game I'm playing that I'll loose if I don't get back to it soon._

(Allison) _Derek! Is that you? You're Derek, the only way I knew was how you spoke about your video game. I'm guessing you hadn't figured out who I am until just now and that's why your eyes just got a lot darker. So you hate me when I'm human and when I'm like this. That's a relief, I was afraid that if you thought that we were kind of alike that you would start being nice to me. I'm glad to see nothings changed._

(Derek) _Dam it A! You talk too much!_

Derek was turning around to leave when I called out saying, _You can't go. Blake needs you. Blake, Mary, and Emily found my early this morning. They're all wreaks._

Derek stopped walking and looked back at me. I could tell he was thinking really hard.

(Derek) _Where is everyone? Why did you leave them alone?_

(Allison) _Their at an abandoned where house I found last night. They're sleeping; I left so I could find you and convince you to come with us._

(Derek) _Fine, I'll come. Lead the way._

I took a few steps and I didn't fall! _Yes! I can walk!_ Derek came up behind me and nudged me as if to say 'let's go'.

Derek and I ran all the way to the abandoned where house. Derek was looking for another way in other than the window since they still hadn't figured out how to turn back when I said, _They won't know it's us._ Derek paused for a moment and said, _Blake will recognize you then once he figures out its you, he'll figure out who I am._ I wasn't sure what he meant when he said that Blake would recognize me, but I decided that I would ask him about that later.

When we got back to the hide out everyone was happy that Derek had come. At first all three of them screamed like little girls when they saw us come in the room, but as Derek had predicted, Blake had recognized me then Derek.

When we were about to fall asleep I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was human again. But here's the catch…I wasn't wearing anything. Luckily I was laying behind the wooden crate so no one saw me. Derek and I must have changed back at the same time because we both muttered some very inventive curse words.

"Umm no one come over here, but Mary could you throw my bag over here?" I was trying to stay hidden as best as I could but I was still scared Blake or Derek would see me.

I heard Derek mutter something to Blake as I finished getting dressed. I heard Blake laugh while he passed Derek his bag. I came out from behind my crate and said, "Yea so apparently when I change back into a human I come back with no clothes, so every where we go I have to bring extra clothes."

This made everyone but me and Derek laugh. They all stopped laughing when Derek stood (in human form) and glared at them. I had to wear shorts and a t-shirt which showed my scars. I did my best to hide the scars but it was no use; Blake and Emily wouldn't look at me.

After a minute of silence I said very quickly and high pitched, "I'm hungry, anyone wanna go look for food?"

Mary looked at me funny and said, "We already ate." Mary was about to say more when Derek's eyes bulged and he said quickly and at a higher pitch than he usually spoke saying, "I'm soooooo hungry. I want food, scratch that I need food."

Everyone looked back and forth from Derek and I. Derek and I were speaking extremely fast, our eyes were all big, and we couldn't stop figiting.

I was tired of them looking at Derek and I funny so I said, "."

The only person who understood me was Derek, he nodded and walked over to the window and started climbing out. I followed him down the side of the building.

Once we got some food and were back to our normal selves again, we decided to stop by the Lincoln home. Right when we got there we saw a girl in a straight jacket strapped down to a gurney being brought into the home.

We moved a little closer and heard the girl saying, "Ooohhhhh it's so pretty out tonight! The sky is so—BUG! THERE IS A BUG ON MY NOSE!" There was a lot of screaming coming from the girl in the straight jacket. Once the doctor had wiped the bug off of her she went back to admiring the night sky. Derek had turned and was walking back towards the where house, but I wanted to stay until she made it into the building.

Right when she was almost through the door I saw something in the air. Nothing was holding it there, but the girl was staring at it. I took a few steps closer and saw that it was water.

"Derek, look" I whispered over to Derek. He turned around with a grumble then gasped when he saw the water in the air. Luckily none of the doctors saw that water, or the girl would have been drugged immediately.

**A/N: I have some ideas for the next few chapters that I think you'll like. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. The Attack

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately. Please review! **

**Some of you may be a bit confused. Originally, Allison (A) and Derek were supposed to be normal wolves, but the doctors messed up on them. They both ended up being werewolves. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. :-) **

_**The Attack**_

**Chapter 9**

Derek and I were on our way back to the warehouse where everyone was waiting for us; Derek and I didn't speak while we walked. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl at the Lincoln home. She seemed like she was literally crazy, but if she stayed in the home for too long, she was going to get hurt or killed.

I stopped walking and whispered to Derek, "Run. Go to the others and hide. Don't let any of them look for me, make sure that their all safe. Hurry." Derek looked at me for a second then he heard it too. He nodded then started running as fast as he could back to the warehouse.

I heard someone yell, "He's on the run! Get him!"

A growl escaped from my throat as my muscles expanded. I could see easily in the dark when I was in werewolf form. I saw four people hiding in the bushes around me, while two were running after Derek. They didn't know I was there, they were focused on Derek.

The two guys going after Derek were getting close to him. Derek was going to lead them straight to the others.

_This is going to be interesting._ All I could think about while I ran at the two guys was how they had killed my parents and taken my brother. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins like never before.

There were yells coming from behind me. The other four idiots saw me running in werewolf form and had pulled out tranquilizer guns. I picked up my speed so I was running as fast as I could. I easily caught up with the two men. I grabbed one of them with my teeth and threw him against the other man.

They tried to pull out a gun and shoot me but I knocked the gun out of their hands with my massive paws. I could see how scared they were, but I didn't care. I wanted revenge. The two men were laying on their backs with me towering over them growling.

I heard the other four men coming towards me from behind. I waited till I saw them aim their guns at me then right when they pulled the trigger I leaped into the air. The four men with guns ended up shooting the other two guys.

_Morons shot their own men._

The four men, who had shot the other two, were trying to figure out what to do. I took that chance to run off into the darkness to the warehouse.

I ran up the four flights of stair; when I reached the door to the room where everyone was supposed to be hiding, I let out a soft howl so that they would know it was me. I heard Mary squeal and run to the door. When she opened the door she threw arms around me. I was still in werewolf form, but she didn't seem to care. Her tears were rolling off of her cheeks onto my fur.

I let out a soft grumble as if to tell her that I was fine. Mary took a step back and said, "Okay, boys close your eyes tightly while A changes." Derek and Blake walked over to the corner and faced the wall with their eyes shut tightly.

Once I had finished changing and was no longer hyper, Derek and I told them about what had happened including what we saw at the Lincoln home.

After we had finished informing everyone about what had happened Blake said in a voice of authority, "We need a new hiding place, and we have to get that new girl from the home." Before any of us could say anything in reply, a loud noise erupted from outside.

I whispered saying, "No one say anything." I crawled over to the window and looked out through the broken glass and saw at least twenty men coming towards the warehouse. "Shit."

I crawled back over to everyone and said quietly, "Okay, stay quiet. There are a lot of men coming towards us and their not selling cookies." Emily smirked and said, "Selling cookies?" I looked at Emily and replied saying, "Oh shut up, my mom used to say it. Anyways, we're probably going to have to fight them. Derek and I can hold them off until you guys can get out of here."

"I'm helping you and Derek; I've been practicing my what ever you want to call it, and it's strong. I can help. Blake and Emily have to run and find a new place to hide." Mary had a look of determination in her eyes.

I nodded then said, "Okay, Blake and Emily will find a place for all of us to stay in while the rest of us fight. It's going to be hard for us to find you once all of this is over so if we don't go to you two immediately, don't worry. If after three days you haven't heard from us, then go to the park that's over by the Lincoln home, but stay hidden." I stood up and took off my shirt.

Mary looked over at me and hissed, "What are you doing?" I realized that what I was doing had to have looked odd so I said, "I don't want to ruin another shirt. I have a sports bra on so its not a big deal." Mary looked at me for a second then decided that I was right.

"Emily, Blake, wait until the men outside are distracted with us, then leave." Derek seemed a bit nervous, but knew that Blake wouldn't go along with the plan if Derek didn't tell him to. Blake wanted to stay and fight, but the only people who knew what kind of power he had was Derek and himself. It was too risky to have him fighting with us when we didn't know what he was capable of.

I tossed Blake and Emily both my bag and Derek's. Derek and I would be in werewolf form and wouldn't be able to hold onto the bags. Mary's bag had a pair of pants and a shirt for Derek and I, and she had some money if we were separated from Blake and Emily for too long.

Derek led Mary and I out of the room. Mary whispered to us saying, "Shouldn't you guys be in doggy form?" Derek grumbled then said, "We haven't figured out how to become a werewolf on demand. It happens when danger is near, so don't worry, we'll change into 'doggy form' in time to fight."

We made it down to the main level and looked out a window to see around ten men coming right in our direction. I saw that they all had guns, real guns, not tranquilizer guns. Right before Derek was going to open the door to fight I said, "Once I'm sure that Blake and Emily are away and you two are semi safe, I'm going to the home to get the new girl. With everything happening now, she's bound to get hurt." Mary and Derek nodded.

Derek threw open the door and we started running at the men. I jumped into the air and turned into a werewolf. Mary was at the door keeping any of them from going inside. Derek and I were both in werewolf form and Mary was simmering, literally. For a second I thought she was going to catch on fire when I saw that she was holding back. She was controlling her power well, something that I could never do.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Blake's Secret

**A/N: Hey guys please review and tell me what you think! :- )**

_**Blake's Secret**_

**Chapter 10**

Shouting erupted from all around me; the street was covered in blood. I didn't have much experience being a werewolf; it was all new to me. We fought for what felt like hours and hours. My black fur was drenched in blood while Derek seemed to only have a few drops of blood coating his gray fur.

As time went by more and more men fell unconscious. There were only a few more men left by the time the sun was starting to set. Derek was fighting one and Mary was fighting one, but the third was hiding. I prowled the area trying to find him, but there was no sign of him.

As I was about to go and run through the warehouse to see if he was hiding, Derek spoke.

(Derek) _**Mary and I can handle the two guys over here, but I thought I saw another man watching from a distance. Go and look for him, he's near me, but that's all I know.**_

(Allison)_** Okay, I'm on my way.**_

I sprinted back towards Derek. I had just reached him when the man I had been looking for had jumped out from behind bushes and pulled a gun on Derek. Derek didn't see that guy so he kept fighting. Mary hadn't noticed him either, she was still fighting.

The man who had been hiding put his finger on the trigger. I let out a howl and ran at him. I leaped into the air at the exact moment he shot at Derek. Instead of shooting Derek in the head, he shot me in the stomach. I let out a howl in agony when the bullet hit me. Derek knocked the man he was fighting unconscious then rounded on the man who had shot me.

The last thing I heard was Marry scream my name; before I fell unconscious I saw Marry run at me with tears streaking her tan face…My eyes closed as blood dripped down my seemingly weightless body, there was no going back…

I was lying upon the cool concrete floor; my bare skin was covered in blood and tears. My strawberry blonde hair lay still and tangled across my scared shoulders. Every inch of my body was screaming out in protest as my scars pulled apart.

I slowly became aware that people were whispering softly in the room with me. They did not seem to realize that I had gained consciousness.

"She's going to be okay Emily, try not to worry." It was Mary's voice that rang through the room as I lay still on the hard cold floor. Emily's voice replied in a soft scared whisper, "But what if she's not okay? Look at her scars! They've changed! We're lucky that Blake was able to clean the bullet wound!"

I didn't want to listen to Mary and Emily bicker about whether or not I would be okay, so I mustered all the energy I had left and whispered, "Stop-fighting...p-please…" I kept my eyes closed when I said this. I could hear Mary and Emily gasp then run over to me.

I opened one eye then the other and looked down to realize that the only thing covering me was a large jacket.

"You're awake! Emily, go get Derek and Blake! Hurry!" Nary knelt down next to me and looked into my eyes and whispered, "I thought we had lost you A…" Right after she finished saying it Blake came bursting into the room.

"You're awake! Thank God!" It looked like Blake was about to give me a hug then noticed that if I moved one finger then the jacket would no longer cover me. Blake blushed then said, "Umm…Mary, I think she needs some clothes…" Then he covered his eyes with his hands while I pulled on some clothes.

I looked down at my body and saw that my scars had changed. Not only did they split open, there were more of them, and they had become a dark purple. Not the color of a bad bruise, but actual purple. The new scars on my stomach seemed to wrap around the bullet wound. I gasped and looked to the others for answers.

None of them spoke until Derek had walked into the room and he said, "We don't know how that happened, none of us did it. It was like that after you changed back into a human." Derek refused to look into my eyes as he said this.

After a minute or two of silence I quietly said, "We need to get that girl out of the Lincoln home, and soon."

"A, you were just shot! We can't go after her if your hurt!" Blake seemed outraged at the idea of going to get the girl when I'm hurt.

"Blake, they won't expect us to go anywhere when I'm injured. It's the perfect time! Their defenses will be low, they won't be expecting us! The girl is crazy, but she needs to get out of there!" Blake and I argued about it for awhile while everyone else just stood off to the side and watched.

"Hold on. I should be dead. How the hell did you guys fix the bullet wound?" At that point Emily and Mary left the room. Derek stayed where he was and Blake focused his eyes on me.

"Does it matter?" Blake said quietly. I looked at him for a second, then said, "Yes Blake, it matters." Blake looked over to Derek; Derek nodded once and left the room.

"A, I'm a healer." The way Blake said this, he seemed upset about it.

"Blake that's amazing!" As I said this I gave Blake a hug. When I pulled away I saw that Blake was a bit pale and his eyes were blood shot. "Are you okay?"

"A, the reason why Derek and I were the only ones who knew that I'm a healer is well…when I heal someone's wound, it takes my energy and health and puts it into the wounded person. If it's a small wound, then it doesn't affect me much; although, if it's a bad wound like yours, then it takes a lot from me." Blake whispered this so that I could barely hear him.

"Blake, if it makes you this weak then you shouldn't have tired to help me. If I hadn't have made it then it wouldn't have been as big of a loss, but if you had died…well Derek definitely would have fallen apart and that would lead to the rest of us falling apart." I was alarmed that Blake or anyone would weaken themselves so much just to help me.

"A do you not get it? None of us would be here if it wasn't for you! The doctors probably would have transferred us someplace or have killed us by now! If I had let you die, none of us would have made it…I wasn't going to let you die in your effort to keep the rest of us safe."

Neither of us spoke for what seemed like hours. I was the one who broke the silence. "Let's go get the others; we need to plan for who we're going to get the girl form the home."

Blake started to walk away, but I grabbed his hand and whispered, "Thank you, for everything." Blake nodded in reply then I let go of his hand.

Once everyone was back in the room we made our plan to get the girl.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Rescue Mission

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**Rescue Mission**_

**Chapter 11**

_**(A) Blake, Emily, and I are in position. Remember, we have to be gentle with her, she doesn't know what's going on.**_

_**(Derek) Okay, Mary and I are ready. Make sure she doesn't see you, or you might scare her.**_

_**(A) Okay, we're moving.**_

I had to stay in the shadows so I wouldn't be seen. We figured that the Link Home had added some more security after we broke out.

Blake jumped the fence, but Emily was too small so I had to come out of my hiding place and have her stand on my back to get her over the fence. Once Blake and Emily were ready I stepped back into the shadows.

_**(A) I'm about to try and bark. Have you ever barked?**_

_**(Derek) No, I haven't. Do a couple quiet ones and once you think you have it, bark loud enough for her to hear.**_

_**(A) Okay, here it goes…**_

I let out a bark that was meant to be soft, but instead it was loud and clear. I saw Emily and Blake jump when they heard me. There was movement behind the windows on the girl's hall.

_**(A) Someone heard my bark on the girl's corridor. I'm not sure who though.**_

_**(Derek) Good.**_

A girl pulled the curtain away from the window and looked out across the area where I was hiding. The girl's eyes were big and green.

_**(A) It's her!**_

Emily looked towards me and whispered, "Is it her?" I shook my beg head up and down and barked. Emily looked over to Blake to relay the information. Blake nodded and started to climb up on top of the shed with Emily. The shed was leaning against the building wall and went up high enough for them to reach the windows on the girl's corridor.

The girl was still at the window and saw Blake and Emily. A big goofy smile spread across her face when she saw them. Emily and Blake waved at her and smiled. The girl pried the window open. I could hear what she was saying.

"Who are you guys? Did you hear that loud bark? Did you? Oohhh I hope the nurses don't catch me with my window open. Every time they catch me I sleep for days…I don't like it." The girl was speaking very fast.

"I'm Emily and this is Blake. Yea, we heard the bark. Wasn't it cool? We know who barked, and you can meet her if you come with us. We used to live here, but we ran away. We don't like the nurses either. Who all is here?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to have a roommate which is a bunch of cow poop. Then there's that mean girl Isabelle. We're the only ones besides the doctors and nurses."

"Okay, we need you to very quietly and very quickly get some of your things and put them into a bag." Blake was starting to look a bit nervous as he said this.

The girl nodded then went away from the window. When she came back she was holding a small bag. Emily and Blake helped her out of the window and down from the shed.

I barked again. The girl's eyes lit up once again and Emily whispered to her saying, "You can meet the girl who's barking. She won't hurt you; you're going to have to be quiet and do what we say so we can get out of here okay?" The girl nodded in response.

I slowly stepped out from behind a bush and barked again. The girl jumped and had a big smile on her face. Blake came back over the fence first and said to me, "Neither of them can climb the fence."

I nodded then jumped over the fence. I landed next to Emily. Emily climbed on to my back and threw her self over the fence and landed in Blake's arms. He put Emily down and got ready for the new girl to come over the fence.

I looked at the girl and nodded. She quickly scrambled onto my back and went over the fence and landed on Blake. I let out a low grumble, which for a werewolf is a laugh, and then I went over the fence too.

_**(A) We've got her. We're on our way, you don't need to hide from her, she thinks we're cool.**_

_**(Derek) Okay, it's all clear.**_

I could feel the bullet wound in my stomach begging for me to lay down and just rest, but I had to make sure the girl got back to the ware house safely. My pace started to slow as we got close to the warehouse.

I let out a low growl. Emily, Blake, and the girl stopped walking and looked at me with curious eyes. I bit on to the back of Emily's shirt and pulled her behind a tree, Blake and the girl followed.

_**(A)**_ _**Derek, I smell something coming from around the warehouse. I think its gasoline, but I'm going to get closer. I've hidden the others behind a tree a safe distance away from the building.**_

_**(Derek) Be careful, Marry and I are on our way.**_

I growled at the three of them behind the tree hoping that they would understand that it meant for them to stay hidden. Mary and Blake looked utterly confused but the girl whispered, "I think she wants us to stay here." I nodded then trotted off.

I walked around the outside of the building first to make sure that no one was hiding in the shadows getting ready to ambush us. I didn't find any people, but I found hundreds of cans of gasoline.

_Someone's going to burn the building down…All of our stuff is in there! _ My mind raced at the thought of our hiding place being put up in flames. I ran up the familiar stairs through the warehouse and went straight to the room where we had been hiding all of our belongings.

I nudged all of our stuff into a big bag and gathered it all up in my mouth. I was headed back when I heard someone speaking through a megaphone.

"I know you're in there number twelve." The voice was loud and menacing in my ears.

_I'm patient number twelve…_

"Do you know how to control your abnormality? Do you know how to control your self from ripping someone limb from limb? Some innocent child could make you angry, and you could lash out and hurt the child, even _kill_ them. Have you ever thought about how _easily_ you could hurt someone without even meaning to? Did your parents ever tell you about all the horrific things you did when you were little? Did they tell you _why_ they always had to move to a new state every year? Have you ever seen your baby pictures? Have you ever had the urge to hurt someone? Not just give a menacing push or shove, but really hurt them."

The man's voice droned on and on as I stood frozen in place, his words imbedding themselves into my memory.

The last part I heard him say was something I will never forget.

"You have the ability to kill when anger floods into your system…you-you were made to kill, to make others feel immense amounts of pain…you're a monster who needs to be caged like an animal…"

**A/N: Find out what happens to A in the next chapter! Please review!**


	12. Caged

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; please review and tell me what you think!**

_**Caged**_

**Chapter 12**

I could feel the drug from the tranquilizer flooding my system. Before I fell unconscious I spoke to Derek.

_**(A)**_ _**Derek, go to the others, make sure that their safe. Take them far away from the warehouse…it's not safe anymore…I'm not safe…goodbye...**_

Before Derek could respond, the drugs took over my body and I was no longer conscious…

_I'm not safe…I was made to kill innocent people…I'm not safe…_

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in a lab, strapped down to a metal table. I was in human form with only a sheet covering me. I looked around the lab to find others strapped down to tables like me. Sharp knives were lined up on a counter next to me. People were walking around the room looking at everyone who was on the metal tables.

I could hear what the people to the right of me were saying.

"We're starting with patient number twelve then once we see the result of the procedure we will move onto all the other subjects." The man saying this sounded like the same man who spoke to me through the megaphone.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Procedure…okay, their going to-well I don't know what their going to do to me…but-whatever it is I'm sure it's for the best…_

"She's awake doctor; do you want to go ahead and start?" I couldn't see the doctors face; all I knew was that she was talking about me. "Yes, let's start." The doctor walked toward me and smiled down at me.

"You look like your mother; too bad she's dead, she could have helped a lot with altering your DNA. Your twin refuses to help us, so instead he will watch the procedure being done to you. Maybe that'll change his mind…" The doctor speaking to me was the one who spoke to me at the warehouse. I didn't like him very much…

He pulled the shit off of me and started to insert needles into my arms and legs. I was conscious through the entire procedure. It hurt like hell, but I refused to give them what they wanted. They wanted to hear me beg for mercy. Too bad for them, because I don't go down without a fight.

I looked into his black eyes and said loud and clear for all to hear, "You think I'm dangerous…you think that I'm a-threat. I haven't done anything for you to think I'm dangerous, nothing to you that is. I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, I should give you a reason to be afraid…a reason to run and hide…what do you think about that doctor?" I really didn't like him.

"What do I think about that? I think you need therapy, how does shock therapy sound to you?" I could see the mischief in his eyes as he spoke to me.

"Sounds like loads of fun doc, but remember, if you kill me, you have no one to do all your little doggy tests on." As I said this to him, I saw someone on a metal slab next to me start to shake.

"Shut it number eleven! How would you like to be next? Do you recognize your own twin? Do you number eleven? One of you stupid nurses get over hear and prop eleven up so he can watch his sister go through shock therapy."

The doctor kept sticking needles into me. I looked over at the guy who was now sitting up on his metal table.

"So you're my twin. Huh. I look like my mom and you look like my dad…er, our dad I guess…" He looked almost identical to my dad.

"Does it hurt much? The procedure?" His eyes were weary and his skin pale from malnourishment.

"It takes more then this to make me go down and not get up. I've been shot in my stomach, scarred from a cattle prod, my spine altered to help me form into a werewolf. This is nothing compared to some things I've gone through, but try not to watch what he does to me." He nodded and closed his eyes.

Once it was all over the wheeled me into a room that was next to the lab. It had glass walls and chairs on the other side of the glass. They threw me into the room alone and went on the other side of the glass to watch.

"I'm not some freak show despite what you think." I know they heard me, because a smile came across each and everyone of their faces.

There was a large screen on the other side of the wall. Speakers were set up in the glass room I was in. Someone pressed play and a recording started.

"Please, just give us our daughter…please…you can do what you want to us, but we need time to explain some things to our little girl…please…No! No! Don't! Jude! Jude! Get a way from my wife!"

My father's voice filled the room and my mothers bloody face came on the screen. Her eyes were unseeing…blood dripped down her mangled body. My father ran to her but the man shot him. My dad immediately fell to the ground… Neither of my parents got up or spoke again…Their lives had ended…and at the same time, mine might as well have ended too…

Anger and rage filled my body as images of my parents bloody bodies filled the screen and their fearful screams echoed in my head…

I let out a yell of agony and fell to the ground. My body was trying to change into a werewolf but was unable to do so. The pain was worse then anything I had ever endured.

_They did this to me! They did this!_

I stood up and looked at each of them. Some looked afraid and sad, others looked pleased. I felt different; my eyes were the same they were from when I was in wolf form, but I wasn't in wolf form. They changed me so I as unable to turn into a wolf, but I still had some of the abilities.

I let out a roar and ran at the glass window. When my body made contact with the wall it shattered into small sparkly shards that embedded themselves into the doctors and nurses.

Some of them ran at me with needles but I threw them aside. I wanted revenge, but I had to stop them from hurting any of the others strapped down in the lab.

I took a pair of nurse scrubs (nurse uniforms) and pulled them on. I ran out the door and into the lab. They were about to start on the next patient.

I threw the doctors against the wall with so much force that they fell unconscious.

"Who's hurt? Can you all run?" I asked each of them if they could run while I untied the straps that were holding them down.

I felt a tranquilizer hit my back, but I didn't feel the drug run through my system. I pulled the dart out of my back and turned around.

I smiled and whispered, "When you tried to weaken me…you made me stronger…" I ran at them and through them at the wall and knocked them unconscious as well.

Once all three of them were no longer strapped down and we wearing nurse scrubs, we ran out the door. Whenever someone came at us, we knocked them unconscious, we never killed them. Once we made it out of the building, we climbed into truck and drove away.

No one spoke. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and get my body to rest, but it was no use. I thought of Derek, Blake, Emily, Mary, and the new girl…

_They didn't take all of the wolf out of me…maybe I can still communicate with Derek…_

_**(A) Derek? Can you hear me? It's me, A. Can you hear me?**_

_**(Derek) A! Where are you? What happened?**_

_**(A) I'll explain when I see you. Where are you? **_

_**(Derek) We're at the park by the Lincoln Home.**_

_**(A) Okay, I'll be there soon.**_

"Brad, do you remember where the park is by the home?" Brad was the one driving.

"Uh…yea, why?" Brad looked tired and hungry.

"That's where we need to go. It's where Derek, Blake, Mary, Emily, and another girl are."

Brad nodded without another word and headed for the park.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Reunion

**A/N: Please review and tell your friends about 'Untamed'!**

_**Reunion**_

**Chapter 13**

As soon as we pulled into the park I jumped out of the car. I looked around hoping to see some sign of Derek or Blake, but I didn't see anything. I was about to go look around on the edge of the woods when Brad called out saying that he found blood.

I ran over to him and said, "Where's the blood?" He pointed over to the side. I looked where he was pointing and laughed. "That's not blood Brad, that's ketchup." Brad and the other two guys looked closer and laughed with me.

_**(A) Derek? We're here. Where are you?**_

_**(Derek) We went to go buy food we'll be back in five minutes.**_

"They went to go get food, they'll be back soon. For now let's just wait in the van." When we were back in the van I started to ask questions.

"Brad, when you ran away from the Lincoln home, what happened? Some of us thought you were dead, others thought you were being tortured by the Link."

"I ran off, and two days later, they found me and took me. They just had me locked in a room 24/7. They didn't even look at me. At one point a guard brought these two into my room. He and his buddies were betting on who would win in a fight, but we refused to fight. That's how the three of us first met."

Brad's voice already seemed to be getting stronger then it was when I first saw him at Link.

I turned to the two others and asked, "What about you two?"

"Well I'm Luke; I control water. The Link grabbed me when I was twelve; I was a bit crazy. I still am when I'm feeling stronger. I'm seventeen. I've been in the Links custody for awhile. I don't know anything about my family. For the last year or two when I was caged at Link, they were obsessive over finding a girl who's like me and controls water. I hope they don't have her…they really wanted her…"

"Don't worry, we have her. She's with the others." After I spoke, everyone turned to my so called twin with quizzical looks.

"I guess it's my turn…well I'm Damien, your twin. When we were first born our parents had just started to realize all of the bad things that Link had been doing. They tried to get us away from the Link, but they grabbed me. They spent years looking for you. I over heard some things…they said that they messed up when they were altering your DNA. Anyways, for awhile they trained me, or at least tried to. They wanted me to 'recruit' teens to be lab rats for Link; when I refused they threw me in a room and left me there. Over the years I found out information that not many people know. The Link made a girl and a boy for each—what's the word they used…species. Some so called species have been killed completely by Link. That's all I really know."

We sat in silence for a moment just taking everything in when I heard a bark. I smiled when I heard it while the others jumped about a foot in the air.

"They're here." I said in a gleeful tone. I stepped out of the van and let out a bark.

"A! We thought that we would never see you again!" Mary jumped out from behind a bush and threw her self at me. I laughed and said, "I'm fine Mary, really." I pulled out of the embrace and gave Emily a hug.

I turned around to give Blake a hug and when I did Blake picked me up and spun me around. "We're all so glad that your back!" I awkwardly laughed and smiled.

_**(Derek) How did you bark? I was scouting out the area when you barked. I saw you. You weren't in wolf form.**_

I took a deep breath and said, "I'll be back. I need to talk to Derek." Everyone nodded as I went running in the direction that Derek's smell was coming from.

"Why aren't you down there with everyone else? Why hide up here?" I found Derek in wolf form in a little cave at the top of a hill.

Derek barked and I said, "Just speak to me like you normally would if I was in wolf form. I'll hear you." I cringed as I said it aloud.

_**(Derek) Can you hear me? You shouldn't be able to hear me. This is stupid, you can't hear me.**_

_**(A) Yes I can.**_

_**(Derek) But how? You're not in wolf form.**_

_**(A) I can't change into a werewolf anymore. When I was at Link they changed me yet again. They were trying to weaken me, but they ended up making me stronger. Tranquilizers don't affect me, I'm stronger than I was in wolf form, I can still see, jump, fight, run, and hear like I did as a werewolf. **_

Derek didn't say anything so I took the chance to run back towards the others. Derek followed close behind, but didn't speak.

When I reached the others I called out saying, "So where's the girl?" Mary nodded towards a tree. I looked up into the branches and saw a girl sitting in the tree.

"Hey, I'm A." I was in a fowl mood, but I tried to sound friendly. The girl looked down at me and smiled. She patted the branch as is to say come-have-a-seat. I jumped up and landed next to her.

"I'm Emma." We sat in a comfortable silence as night fell. Once it was around midnight I looked around and saw a dozen cars approaching.

"Emma, I need you to quietly climb down and tell the others that we have company." When I said this to Emma she crossed her arms over her chest and said.

"What if I don't want to?" She gave me a menacing glare that was meant to scare me, but ended up making me laugh.

"Then I'll throw you out of this tree." A smile came across her face.

"You're threats don't scare me you know. I like you. I think. Check this out." I gave her a questioning look as she opened a water bottle.

She lifted the water out of the bottle and threw it down at the others. They all woke up and started to cuss violently. We both laughed at the annoyed looks on their faces.

I jumped down from the tree and said, "We've got company." Derek immediately turned into a werewolf which meant that he was ready to fight.

"Okay so here's the plan. Emily, Emma, Blake, Brad, and Luke need to go up to a cave at the top of that hill over there with all of the stuff. Mary, Derek, Damien, and I will fight. Derek, get Mary and Damien ready while I get the others to the cave."

Once I got them up in the cave I ran back down to the park ready for a fight.

I ran into the middle of the park as planned. The 'men in black' immediately started after me. They walked right into our trap…

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. We've Got Company

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**We've Got Company**_

**Chapter 14**

'The men in black' went right at me not realizing that Damien, Mary, and Derek were hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to ambush them. The men in black circled me with stony looks on their faces.

"Hello boys…ready to play?" My body was trying to change into a werewolf. I knew I couldn't change anymore, but it would distract them long enough for the plan to work.

I could feel my limbs stretching, my muscles expanding, but nothing happened. I howled as the pain flowed through my body. I was lying on the ground howling in pain when Damien grabbed two of the men in black. The other men didn't notice that two of their men were gone; they were too focused on the girl lying on the ground howling.

Next came Mary; she grabbed two more men who went unnoticed. When it came for Derek's turn he took three men. The pattern went on and on until I couldn't take the pain any longer.

_**(A) Get ready. I'm about to attack.**_

_**(Derek) Got it; be careful A.**_

I smiled to myself and stopped howling. No one moved or made a sound. I slowly started to stand up. My clothes were soaked in blood from my scars opening. The scars that covered my body tingled and twitched as if they were actually moving. It felt like snakes were wrapping themselves around me; it tickled so I laughed.

The men in black stared at me in awe. I heard one of them whisper "What the hell?" I looked around at the circle of men surrounding me and I smiled.

As I scanned the circle of men in black I chose three men who I would take down first. Once I had chosen my first 'victims' I whispered. "I see you have real guns this time…when the friendly doctors at Link tried to weaken me…they made me stronger…run"

A few men listened to my warning and ran off but the three I chose remained. I lunged at them. Derek, Mary, and Damien came out of the shadows and went after the men.

The fight didn't last long at all. Once it was over the four of us headed towards the cave.

Derek and I stopped walking at the exact same moment. Derek told Mary and Damien to keep going. Derek and I ran off into the woods following the smell of an intruder.

Derek and I were walking around the creek trying to find wherever the smell was coming from when Isabelle from the Lincoln home came out from behind a bush.

"How can you stand it out here? With all this dirt and—and _bugs_." Isabelle was looking around her in disgust.

"Isabelle! What are you doing here?" Isabelle was hated by everyone at the Lincoln home, including her dad who happens to be one of the doctors.

"When you came for that crazy girl Emma, I snuck out too. I don't like the home, so I decided I would come with you guys."

Derek and I stood frozen, just looking at Isabelle, trying to figure out if it was all a dream or if the one girl everyone hated had come to stay with them.

The next hour we all sat in the cave and went over everything that we knew. Isabelle wouldn't stop complaining so Derek threw her up high in a tree. She didn't like heights and couldn't get down.

**A/N: I know it's short but I have some ideas for the next chapters! Please review!**


	15. Fallen Tears

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**Fallen Tears**_

**Chapter 15**

After the fight, we al went off in different areas of the forest to sleep. Blake, Luke, Emily, and Emma went one way while Mary, Damien, Isabelle, and Brad went another way. That left Derek and I together, alone, in the woods.

For Awhile we spoke about the fight and different tactics for the next fight. Derek seemed comfortable talking about our 'battles' with 'the men in black', but my mind was else where.

I couldn't help but allow my mind to be filled with thoughts and images of Derek. I thought he was a jerk, but there was a kind of pull or attraction that made me want to crawl into his arms and never let go. Derek's dark wavy hair covered his blue eyes in a way that made him look mysterious and dangerous. He had a bit of stubble from not shaving frequently. He was tall, dark, and handsome in some weird, horrific, twisted, amazing way. He always wore clothes that were much too large for him, which is rd to believe considering how tall he is.

He used to just grunt and grumble in reply when I spoke to him, but he was starting to talk to me like a normal human. He annoyed the hell out of me; he was always telling everyone what to do and how to do it. Derek acted like he knew everything, but the thing is, none of us knew anything that was worth knowing.

Both Derek and I had grown silent over time, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Night had fallen over us and every now and then heard bursts of laughter coming from the others.

I shifted my body so that the pain might subside a bit, but when I did, pain shot through me and made me let out a gasp. Of course Derek heard me gasp and turned his annoyingly captivating eyes to me.

"What's wrong?" Derek's voice was deep and strong as he spoke. I turned away from him and said, "Nothing, nothing's wrong." I tried to get up and walk away from him so he wouldn't see the tears starting to come to my eyes form the pain, but he grabbed my arm and said in a stern voice, "What's hurting, I need to know if you're injured. You'll slow us down if your hurt."

My body went rigged when his words left his lips. As soon as Derek stopped talking, he knew that he had made a mistake.

"You're worried that I'll slow you down? That's what you're worried about? You're not worried that the bullet wound in my stomach may have reopened, or that the doctors may have messed up again in their attempts to make me what they want. I bet when I first told you that the doctors had changed me so I wouldn't be able to form a wolf again, you thought I wouldn't be able to fight. You weren't thinking about how I feel about not being able to change anymore, because doctors used shock therapy on me! You've never actually cared about me; you've just been making sure that I don't slow you down. Next time someone aims a gun at you; I won't jump in front of you and get myself shot in my efforts to keep you alive! I wouldn't want to slow you down by getting hurt! Would it help if I just ran off on my own so you wouldn't have to worry about me _slowing you down? _Would that help!"

I started to shout my words so loud that birds flew from their nests to get away. I threw my arms into the air with anger and when Derek stepped towards me, I hit him. A thin line of blood trickled down the side of his face, but he just wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and pulled me into his chest. At first I struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, but slowly I stopped fighting him and just stood in his arms, shaking.

Derek slowly lowered me to the ground and whispered to me. "You know, you're right; when we first ran off, I was worried you would slow us down. But now, I don't know how to explain it…I do care A, I care. Now, tell me what all hurts."

I told Derek all about the scars feeling like they were wriggling and how my whole body was aching form trying to change into a werewolf. I rolled up my sleeves and pant legs to look at my scars. When I saw the scars they had changed again. The scars wound around my body; the scars looked like hissing snakes. The scars had a bright blood red color instead of the dark royal purple from before. The red wasn't a natural red; there was nothing natural about having scars that looked exactly like Arizona King Snakes in a deep red color. I tried to tell my self that it was nothing, but I knew that something was happening to me, and I needed to find out what and soon.

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. Heartache

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! **_**Untamed**_** is about to get even more confusing then before but I will do what I can to explain what's going on without giving it away. The parts that are **_**italicized**_** in this chapter are flashbacks.**

_**Heartache**_

**Chapter 16**

I was lying on the ground trying to fall asleep; Derek must have thought that I was fast asleep, because he started to undress. He stood off to the side wearing nothing but boxers and a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help it.

Derek had more muscle than I ever thought possible, but the muscle wasn't the first thing that I noticed about Derek's body. He had a tattoo on his chest. It was a name, a girls name…my name…_Allison_

I didn't mention what I saw to anyone, including Derek when I woke up the next morning. We all met up at the cave and voted on who should go get the food and look for the new hide out. Everyone voted that Derek and I should do it since neither of us had gone yet. Part of me wanted to protest about having to go with Derek, but a larger part of me welcomed the alone time with him, not that I would ever admit it.

Derek and I walked into town and bought some food. Once we had all the supplies we could carry, we walked out to the outskirts of town to look for a new place for all of us to hide out in.

"Let's go look in there; it doesn't look like anyone has lived init for a while," I pointed to an old run down house that at one point in time may have looked magnificent. Derek nodded and we headed off in the direction of the house.

I started to slow down my pace as my head started to ache. "I think I've been here before…" My headache grew stronger and stronger as we approached the house.

_(Flashback) "My love, let's go in here; we never have time to be with each other." _

(Reality) "No…" A sudden chill washed over me as blurred images filled my mind to the point of an explosion.

_(Flashback) "Don't fight me…good…my love…don't fight…You'll never forget me once I'm done with you my love…"_

(Reality) I sprinted towards the house; the house seemed to be mocking me. It whispered to me…it whispered words filled with venom…words meant to hurt… The images in my mind were becoming clearer with every step.

"This isn't how it happened to me…I was in a field…he took me from the party…no, that can't be possible…that can't be me! It isn't me!"

_(Flashback) "Look at me my love…don't ever forget my face…now look at your own glistening body…isn't my work beautiful? These scars will remind you of me my love…never forget me…"_

(Reality) "No!" I could hear Derek's feet hitting the pavement not far behind me. My scars were prickling; it felt like snakes were wrapping themselves around me. "This doesn't make sense! How can that be me? How can I be seeing this? How? That's not what happened to me! I was in a field, not at this house! That's not him! How can I have someone else's memory in my head! What's happening to me?"

Then everything went dark when I stepped into the house…

**A/N: Please review! I'm sorry it's short!**


	17. Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review!**

_**Dreams**_

**Chapter 17**

As I was unconscious images and scenes filled my mind. In every event, there was a girl who looked like me, but wasn't me. Even though it all seemed to have happened before I was born, the events I saw all happened to me starting from when I was kidnapped.

There were similarities between my life and the dreams that I couldn't ignore no matter how hard I tried. The girl in my dreams had a twin brother and parents who had allegedly died in a crash of some sorts. She had scars like the ones that covered my own body.

Sometimes the dreams began to blur and it was unclear as to what was happening. The dreams scared me more than anything.

"A, wake up; c'mon just please wake up. Your safe, no ones going to hurt you. Please A, wake up." I could hear the desperation in Derek's voice, but my body and mind were too tired to respond.

A few hours later when I woke up, I realized that I was no longer laying on the door step of the house , but I was in a tree house a safe distance from the old house.

I slowly sat up and looked around the room. I saw Derek sitting in a corner holding something. He had a glazed over look on his face and a rigid body.

"Derek?" I whispered softly not sure about what had happened. Derek slowly lifted his head. "You're awake…When you stopped talking in your sleep, I assumed that you would wake up soon."

"I was talking in my sleep? What was I saying?"

"It was like you were having a conversation or something, Sometimes you would scream and say that it hurt; other times you didn't talk but you would move around a lot, like you were fighting someone off…"

I didn't want to mention my dreams to Derek yet, so I attempted to change the subject. "What are you holding?" I crawled over to where Derek was sitting as I spoke.

"It's a photo album form the house. We're in it." Derek handed me the album. "There are a lot of things that just don't add up; your scars, my -." Derek stopped himself.

"Tattoo on your chest? Is that what you're talking about? I saw it last night."

"It's not a tattoo. I just woke up one day to find a persons name written across my chest. It was right around the time my powers started coming in. I don't even know anyone named Allison."

I looked down at the cover of the album; I hadn't opened it yet. "Actually you do…my name is Allison. That's why I didn't say anything to you when I saw my name written across you chest."

"I thought you couldn't remember your name." I could see the hurt in Derek's eyes as he spoke to me.

"For awhile, I didn't know my name, all I knew was that it started with an 'a', but I've known my first name since about a week before we left the Lincoln home."

"Derek didn't reply, he just looked out the opening in the tree house wall. I lowered my head and looked at the album.

My scars prickled a little as I held the album. I took a deep breath and opened it.

(Flash back) _"Oh darling, sit still for the photo! Mr. Monahan, would you be so kind as to accompany Allison in the photo? I believe it would make a lovely photo." A woman in a large hoop skirt spoke to a young man who was tall, dark, and handsome._

_Mr. Monahan replied, "Of course, I'd be happy to." A photo was taken of the two young people._

"_Well I'll you two to your own devices. Play nicely Allison." The mother gave a young woman a warning look then walked off._

"_Oh of course! I'd be delighted to take the picture! Oh Mrs. McAlister you look lovely today!—Honestly Monahan, you sound just like every other suitor that comes around!" The girl mocked Mr. Monahan and glared at him._

"_Why do you insist on calling me by my last name? It's not fitting for a lady who is looking for a husband. Would you rather me have told your mother that I wouldn't take a photo with you for any amount of money? Why you should be happy I'm even here! Every other man in the county would rather go in to town while wearing a dress then marry you!"_

"_Oh really Monahan? Well then why had Mr. Strauss been coming to see me every day? Why here he comes now!"_

_Monahan turned and saw Mr. Strauss coming towards them with flowers in his hand._

"_Well Hello Ms. McAlister, you look lovely today." Mr. Strauss was leaning down to kiss the girls hand when Monahan punched him scare in the face._

_The girl burst out laughing and exclaimed, "Derek, why did you hurt Mr. Strauss? I must say, it was a fine hit. Have your feelings towards me grown that much since we first met?" The girl was still laughing as she spoke._

_Strauss still lay in the grass holding his bleeding nose as Monahan closed the distance between himself and the girl._

_She abruptly stopped laughing when Monahan said, "I supposed I have Allison." The he kissed her._

(Reality) "Well crap…Derek; have you been having any odd dreams?"

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
